1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a two-component explosive composition, to a method of making such and to a packaging system for such explosive composition.
2. Prior Art Relating to the Disclosure
Two-component explosive compositions have primary application for remote uses where transportation of the explosive composition is necessary. Explosive compositions which are cap-sensitive, for example, to a No. 6 explosive cap, must be shipped in interstate commerce under the explosive regulations which increases the cost of such compositions markedly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,512 discloses a two-component explosive composition comprising a liquid component and a dry component. Specifically, the patent discloses ammonium nitrate comminuted to a particle size of less than 1,000 microns and preferably 5-250 microns as the dry component admixed with nitromethane to which a liquid hydrocarbon fuel may be added. The nitromethane constitutes, preferably, from 12-35% by weight of the total composition. The mixing time of the explosive composition taught by the above patent is excessive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,562 discloses a method of rendering combustible liquids explosive and sensitive to a No. 6 blasting cap, primarily nitroalkane materials, by combining the combustible liquid with air entrapment materials, such as small, hollow glass microspheres, to which finely divided oxidizing salts, such as ammonium nitrate, are adhesively adhered. The patent mentions that the combustible liquid should contain at least 80% nitromethane mixed with other combustible liquids. The disclose of the patent makes no distinction between the fuels mentioned. Further, the composition requires that the air entrapment particles make up, preferably 3% to
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a two-component explosive composition wherein the detonation velocity of the explosive composition can be varied.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a two-component explosive composition in which the explosive composition can be totally desensitized during transportation.
The two-component composition is one in which each component of the two-component mixture is non-detonable in and of itself but, when combined, is sensitive to a No. 6 blasting cap. The composition includes a dry component consisting of a granular solid oxidizer such as ammonium nitrate and a liquid component for admixture with the dry component at the use site consisting essentially of a non-self reacting compound with a fuel value of less than 5 kcal./gm. in which is dispersed a non-cap sensitive liquid nitroaliphatic hydrocarbon, the amount of liquid component added to the dry component being sufficient to result in from 2-40% by weight of the liquid nitro-aliphatic hydrocarbon based on the weight of the dry component.
Mixing of the dry and liquid components can be accomplished without mechanical agitation by capillary action of the liquid component in the solid component. The mixture does not separate or stratify and gelling agents are not required to remain homogeneity.